Label/tag printers are known that include an application program stored in a programmable memory and an interpreter for processing all data input to the printer in accordance with the application program as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,624. These printers can manipulate received data in accordance with the application program but they are not operable to print without an application program. Other label/tag printers are known that receive data in a predetermined format for printing; however, these printers cannot manipulate the received data and can only print data if it is received in the predetermined format.